<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lying in the bed i made by HuiLian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284128">lying in the bed i made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian'>HuiLian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Whump, Whumptober 2020, abdomen wound, angsting about jason &amp; bruce relationship somewhere in some point in time, because i do not understand what is going on in DC anymore, they WILL sit together and (sort of)TALK, well not sit, wound reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a case. It nearly always is these days, with Jason and Bruce. It’s Red Hood’s case, and Batman is there. Helping, Bruce would say. </p><p>Jason would say that Batman is being a nuisance, but he sneers and accepts it. </p><p>He can say that it’s because he doesn’t want Batman to barge in on the case later on. He can say that it’s because he wants to taunt Batman with the fact that the Red Hood can and will operate with his own rules. </p><p>He will not say that it’s because sometimes, Jason misses Bruce, and the only time he can justify to himself about seeking Bruce is when it’s about a case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lying in the bed i made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKBookish/gifts">CKBookish</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for CK! who requested wound reveal with a happy ending! i hope this is happy enough ending for you? enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a case. It nearly always is these days, with Jason and Bruce. It’s Red Hood’s case, and Batman is there. Helping, Bruce would say. </p><p>Jason would say that Batman is being a nuisance, but he sneers and accepts it. </p><p>He can say that it’s because he doesn’t want Batman to barge in on the case later on. He can say that it’s because he wants to taunt Batman with the fact that the Red Hood can and <em>will</em> operate with his own rules. </p><p>He will not say that it’s because sometimes, Jason misses Bruce, and the only time he can justify to himself about seeking Bruce is when it’s about a case. </p><p>So it’s Red Hood’s case, and Batman is there. </p><p>That’s when it all goes to shit. </p><p>He didn’t expect the explosives. Rookie mistake, really. Especially considering the first time he died. If he learned <em>anything</em> from it, it should be to always expect explosives. </p><p>But Batman is here, and so Jason didn’t expect the explosives. He trusted Bruce to be paranoid about explosives near him, again, considering his death, that he doesn’t bother checking over the place for explosives. Why expend such effort, when he knows that Bruce is already going through the place with a fine-tooth comb for explosives? </p><p>Stupid. If you want something done right, you need to do it yourself. </p><p>So here they are, in an exploded building, and the drug dealers Jason was hunting all gone. Want to know something even worse? </p><p>There’s rebar through Jason’s abdomen. There shouldn’t be <em>any</em> rebar anywhere near here, but it seems that the drug dealers were always planning on blowing this place up that they didn’t bother cleaning it up. </p><p>“Hood!” Batman’s voice fills the small area they are in. “Status report!”</p><p>Jason opens his mouth, ready to say something disparaging about a rebar through his stomach, before he closes it again. His stomach might be burst to hell, but his helmet is strangely still operating perfectly. He sees the position Bruce is in, one hand trapped underneath a piece of rock while one of his legs is also similarly trapped. There’s no way Bruce is moving without someone helping him. </p><p>Jason breathes out. What’s the point of telling Bruce that he has a rebar through his stomach? Bruce won’t be able to do anything. And he’ll just fret and panic and it’ll make this small space even smaller. </p><p>No, better to just say he’s fine and wait for help to arrive. </p><p>“I’m fine, Batman,” Jason lies. “Trapped here, but fine.” <em>That</em> is not a lie. He <em>is</em> trapped. He’s just not telling Bruce <em>how</em> he’s trapped. </p><p>Jason hears Bruce breathing out slowly, recognizing the sound as one of the breathing exercises that he taught Jason years ago to keep calm. Without even thinking about it, Jason matches his breathing to Bruce’s. </p><p>Oh well. What’s the harm. It’s not like keeping calm is going to hurt him worse. </p><p>“I’ve activated my emergency beacon,” Bruce says, voice monotone. “They should be here in about fifteen minutes.”</p><p>“Cool, cool,” Jason says. </p><p>Bruce doesn’t answer him this time, and they spend several minutes waiting in silence. Jason closes his eyes, trying to get into a trance that will let him not feel the pain. Bruce is here. He’ll keep him safe. </p><p>His <em>dad</em> is here, and so Jason can close his eyes. </p><p>After a while, however, Bruce grunts, breaking the trance Jason was <em>so close</em> to getting into. “Yeah,” he mutters into his comms. “Okay. We’re both fine, but help is very much appreciated.” A pause, before Bruce says again. “Copy that, Nightwing. We’ll wait.”</p><p>Jason hums, hoping that Bruce understands what he’s asking about. He really doesn’t want to open his mouth, because if he does, cries of pain will come out. </p><p>“They’re going to be delayed,” Bruce reports, knowing instantly what Jason meant by the hum. “There’s an active shooting two blocks from here.”</p><p>Jason hums again. </p><p>“Hood?” Bruce asks, voice catching. “You are okay, right?”</p><p>Damn it. He was hoping he doesn’t have to say anything. But if help is going to be delayed…</p><p>Before Jason can make a decision, however, Batman snaps, in a way so similar to when Jason was still Robin, “Red Hood! Status report!”</p><p>That voice, and that command, must have been drilled into his head, because Jason says at once, “Abdomen wound. Rebar through.”</p><p>Silence. Damn it, he knows that Bruce is going to panic. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Bruce growls.</p><p>“There’s nothing you can do, old man,” Jason murmurs. “You’re also trapped. Just going to make you freak out.”</p><p>“Red Hood,” Bruce says, before stopping. “<em>Jason,”</em> he says again, “you should have said something.”</p><p>“What’s the point, B? You can’t do anything.”</p><p>“I’m going to call Nightwing. Have you put pressure on the wound?”</p><p>Jason scoffs. “Of course I have, old man.”</p><p>“Okay.” A short silence, before Bruce says again, “Change of plans, Nightwing. Hood is injured. Get here, ASAP.”</p><p>A muffled noise that must have been Dick answering Bruce, before Bruce says, “Acknowledged.” He stops for a moment, before saying again, in a tone that Jason can’t decipher, “Please hurry.”</p><p>Oh. Is that worry? </p><p>“Jason,” Bruce calls. </p><p>Jason grunts, not concealing the pain he’s in, now that Bruce already knows. He doesn’t want to talk, <em>can’t</em> think of anything else except the pain. </p><p>“Jaylad, listen to me. Dick is coming, but it’s going to be a few minutes, okay? Can you hold on?”</p><p>Jason grunts again. </p><p>“Jay,” Bruce says. “Verbal confirmation, please.”</p><p>Jason huffs, which is a <em>mistake</em>, because it makes the pain in his abdomen even worse. He grimaces, before muttering, “Yes, dad, I can hold on.”</p><p>“Good,” Bruce breathes out. “Good.”</p><p>Silence again, before Jason, mind addled with pain, asks, “They’re coming, right, dad?”</p><p>“Yeah, Jay,” Bruce says, voice full with emotions Jason cannot decipher, “they’re coming.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jason mumbles. His family is coming, and his dad is here, and he’s going to be fine. He’s going to be fine. </p><p>Maybe he can give in to the ever-increasing pain. Maybe he can just pass out.</p><p>***</p><p>“B?” Jason whispers, searching for the only thing he remembers being next to him. </p><p>“Here, Jay,” comes the answer. </p><p>Oh. Bruce is here. But why does his body still hurt?</p><p>His dad is here. His dad is here, and he should have banished all the pain. </p><p>“Go back to sleep, okay?” Bruce says. A hand starts stroking his hair. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>And really, with the combination of that voice and the hand on his hair, how can Jason resist?</p><p>He goes back to sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>The moment Jason wakes up, he’s already cursing himself. Stupid. Foolish. Reckless. </p><p>What was he doing, calling Bruce <em>dad</em> like that? </p><p>“Jay?” a voice calls out. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Like I just had rebar stuck in my stomach,” he deadpans. Really, Bruce should have known better. </p><p>Jason sees Bruce’s eyes widen, almost in slow motion. “Oh,” Bruce says. </p><p>A sigh passes through Jason’s mouth. He really shouldn’t do this. He really shouldn’t be here. He says anyway, “I’m fine, B, stop worrying.”</p><p>Bruce’s hand hovers above his head. Jason strangely misses the soft strokes that that hand gave him... was it last night? How long was Jason out?</p><p>“That’s… that’s good, Jay,” Bruce stammers. He retracts his hand back and starts to stand up. </p><p>Jason wants to ask him to sit back down, to put the hand on Jason’s head, to have the comfort of his dad next to him. He doesn’t. What he says instead is, “B? Don’t leave.”</p><p>Bruce freezes immediately. He looks over to Jason, before lowering himself slowly back to the chair, as if he is waiting for a reprimand all the time. </p><p>Jason doesn’t say anything. Bruce doesn’t either. </p><p>But Bruce stays. And that? That’s more than enough. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! if you want to see more of this bullshit check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>